Reading the Fox Scroll extra chapters
by redlox2
Summary: These are spinoff chapters (similar to the Lost scrolls for the Fox Scrolls story) of scenes involving Naruto. The purpose is that way the Reading The Fox Scroll cast can read about scenes not explicit shown in the Fox Scroll that involve Naruto. (pre-fox scroll scenes)


Special Chapter 1: Reading the Fox Scroll: Naruto Birth

 **AN: I know this is not the exact scenes ok? There are no transcript to go by so I am doing it my way. This is a BONUS chapter so I can use my own judgement.**

 **I will probably change and edit this chapter for the reading version later on but I wanted to post this new story and see how people liked it.**

 **Ok this will non read chapter will part of a story of "bonus" scenes for the Reading Fox Scroll story. These chapters will be shorter but scenes that happen to Naruto's PAST that is not shown in the original Fox Scroll. That way when I post this chapter with the reading additions for FS and canon cast can understand Naruto better.**

 **This is different for me so please be kind ok? If people have complaints I will try to edit it by the time it gets to the reading Story.**

 **BTW on Monday was Canadian (like me) Thanksgiving! Happy Thanksgiving!**

 **Happy October 10** **th** **! Naruto's birthday Day!**

 **(I wanted to post the reading chapter but kinda stuck in motivation so I thought I would post this instead for the weekly chapter. I hope people don't mind too much.**

16 years ago before Naruto Uzumaki joined Fairy Tail, there was a couple living inside Konoha. Their names were Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Minato was a young man in his early 20's with short blond spiky hair, blue eyes and a sharp looking face. He was considered rather handsome despite being teased for having a somewhat feminine looking face. Kushina Uzumaki was a young woman in her early 20's with long red hair that reached to her waist. She had violet eyes and a slender but feminine female build. She like her husband was known for her beauty despite being teased as having a tomato like face in her youth.

Today was a special day for Minato as he was learned he was going to be the 4th Hokage which was his and Kushina dream. Unbeknownst to him Kushina had her own surprise for him.

Minato looked longingly at his wife as she greeted for from the kitchen. "Kushina I have great news! I am going to be the 4th Hokage!" Minato declared proudly as his wife gave him a loving look.

"That is amazing Minato! I knew you had in you! I also have news as well." Kushina started as Minato gave her a concerned look.

"Kushina what's wrong? Did something happen?" Minato asked wife growing concerned but confused at her smiling face.

"Minato I am pregnant." Kushina said simply although was secretly worried that Minato would freak out. Instead Minato had a giant grin on his face as he hugged his wife happily.

"Kushina! I am going to be a father!" Minato said in pure joy holding his wife close and then gently placing his hand on where he knew their baby was growing even at this moment. Kushina smiled happily as Minato continued to look at her with pure love.

"Geez Minato, This baby has not even been born yet and already you are fussing over them." Kushina chided him an amusement as Minato tried to make a funny face to her stomach.

"As much as I am fussing over them now I know you will fuss over our child even more once they are born." Minato claimed as Kushina blushed in embarrassment at the very true statement. They decided to keep the pregnancy a secret from everyone except their close friends and the Hokage since they had many enemies who would try to use the child against them or the leaf.

Several weeks later after Minato officially became the 4th Hokage Kushina and Minato already started discussing plans for the baby.

"Remember don't try to walk too much when it is past month 5. Don't talk to any strangers. Keep myself or Kakashi-kun or Jiraiya-sensei near at all times for your protection. Don't~~" Minato started listing off thing Kushina should do once she was further along.

However Kushina was starting to get annoyed at how overprotective Minato was being. "Minato! I know all this stuff! Besides our child won't be ready for about 10 months anyways so you can save your worrying when it is closer to the due date." Kushina ranted to worried Minato.

"I know it just it will be our child and I need to know you will both be protected. Remember Mito-sama told you that due to being a female jinchuuriki the pregnancy would be 10 months due trying to keep the seal intact. You have extra careful for our sake and our child's sake." Minato said worriedly as Kushina smiled sweetly at him.

"I know from now on it is not just me and you it is our child we have to think of." Kushina said longingly putting her hand on her stomach.

Several weeks later Minato had Kakashi in his office. Kakashi Hatake was his last remaining student of Minato's former Genin Team. Kakashi was only a 14 year old **(I am guessing as he is 26 during part 1 and Naruto is 12 so shortly before Naruto's birth he should be about 14)** Rin Nohara the lone female was killed in action in defense of the Hidden Leaf with the specific details hidden out of respect. She was on good terms with all her teammates but held special feelings towards Kakashi that sadly were unrequited. She had brown hair along with odd rectangular purple markings on both her cheeks.

Obito Uchiha was the last member of the team. He was a cheerful child whop wanted to help everyone but lacked Kakashi or his own clans natural talents making him seem like a klutz or dead last. Obito like many oh his clansmen had short black hair and black eyes. He had unrequited feelings towards Rin despite this he tried to become Hokage with Rin's encourage. Sadly his Tale officially ended during a mission in the 3rd Great Ninja War where he lost his life to save his comrades. His final act before getting crushed by rubble was to give his left Sharingan eye to his teammate and friend Kakashi to replace the eye Kakashi had lost. This great act would lead to Kakashi to be known as "Kakashi of the Sharingan".

"Kakashi-kun, I know you have started to fall deeper into darkness every since that mission on the bridge." Minato started lecturing as Kakashi faithfully kept his head down for his Hokage. "Your mission record is remarkable and you always finish a mission. However I feel you are losing your heart and becoming too focused. You sometimes forget about your comrades and only focus on the objective at head." Kakashi looked down in shame knowing what his sensei was saying was exactly right.

"Therefore I am taking your off the Anbu black Ops effective immediately." Minato said as Kakashi raised his head in shock.

Minato raised his hand before Kakashi could object. "Currently we just finished a war so we do need as much military power at this time but this time off from Anbu comes with an incredibly important mission." Kakashi looked curious at the special mission that Minato-sensei was offering. "As you know Kushina is pregnant with my child and a few months will be giving birth."

Kakashi nodded his head as he was told due to being one of Minato's most trusted confidants. "Your mission shall be to watch over Kushina until she is pregnant from the shadows." As Kakashi gave him a questioning look. "You know as well as I do that Kushina is too stubborn to admit that she needs help so you will watch over her and my unborn child from afar. Can you accept this mission Kakashi-kun?" Minato asked seriously.

Kakashi thought for a moment and thought this maybe one small way to repay back his beloved sensei who acted like a father figure to him. This would also help honour his dead friends Obito and Rin. "Yes Sensei I will complete this mission without delay." Kakashi said nodding his head.

"Thank you Kakashi-kun" Minato said softly. Truthfully he hoped this would help Kakashi move on from his guilt and stop acting so cold to his comrades he had left.

For months whenever Kushina left her home whether for shopping, visiting friends or just for something to do Kakashi was always near out of sight. Kakashi heart softened seeing how happy his sensei's wife seemed and the thought of new life being brought into the world helped settle his dark heart. He was Rin and Obito would be overjoyed if they got to witness their sensei become a father.

About 4 months (* **I am guessing relative ages)** into Kushina pregnancy Minato prediction that Kushina would start freaking out came true.

"Well I will be going." Minato declared as he walked towards the door.

"Be Careful." Kushina said worriedly.

"Of course. There's no way I will die before I see my child's face." Minato declared as Kushina sighed looking and rubbing her belly where their child was growing.

"Once this child is born, I will have 2 things worry about." Kushina stated solemnly as both of them looked down at their unborn child.

"Hey don't worry!" Minato said with a carefree confident grin. "I can take care of the kid. No matter what happens or what it takes!" Minato declared hoping to calm the nervous Kushina.

However Kushina starting radiating even more worried motherly vibes. "But what if you are so busy being the Hokage and he starts wanting to become Hokage too? Will he clueless to girls, and teachers?" Kushina ranted as Minato put his hands up to try to calm her down.

"Calm down. The kids hasn't even been born yet and you are worry too much. Besides how do you it's a boy? Or that he wants to be Hokage even before we lay eyes on him?" Minato asked in a pacifying tone of voice. Kushina calmed down as he was talking.

"Easy. Because I am his mother." Kushina declared with pure conviction and love in her voice.

This got Minato surprised and flustered as he closed his eyes. "Anyways I am the Hokage, I am not going to die easily. As Hokage I will protect the child no matter what. Don't worry." Minato said but Kushina was not impressed.

Kushina eyes were hollowed out showing her annoyance instead of her usual beautiful violet eyes. "You are awfully confident when it comes to this baby." Kushina noted suspiciously.

"Of course! I am his father." Minato declared with a wink reflecting Kushina previous words. ( **These scenes were from Naruto Shippuden 414 English dub)**

Later they would find out Kushina motherly predication about a boy would be correct and they enjoyed another 4 months of pure peace and bliss. They had only one trouble left. They had not decided on a name yet for their boy.

During this time Jiraiya of the Sannin was currently in his home in the leaf. He was eating Ramen and looking at his novel 'The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi' with a sigh. "To think nobody brought any copies even after I made a book signing." Jiraiya said with a sigh. The book told of a hero that would end the hatred surrounding the ninja world and bring true peace.

"I think the book was wonderful sensei." Minato said as he entered the room.

"Minato!" Jiraiya said in surprise seeing his student.

"The moral of finding peace was a good one and the main character is one I find is worth looking up to. Naruto the hero." Minato said with a smile. "In a matter of fact do you mind if I name my son that?" Minato asked to a shocked Jiraiya.

"Wait Minato! I came up with that name while eating ramen one day!" Jiraiya said in a rather modest tone of voice. "besides if you use my character name for your son that would make me his godfather, right?" Jiraiya said in joking tone of voice.

"Of course, I could not think of anyone more fitting sensei." Minato declared proudly. Jiraiya was flabbergasted and was about to say something until another voice appeared.

"We would be honoured if you were his godfather Jiraiya-sensei." Kushian said softly with a blush. She held her noticeable pregnant tummy gently.

"Kushina." Jiraiya said in awe as the name of Naruto Uzumaki was decided on that day.

A few weeks later on that day October 10th was the day Naruto was going to be born. The was a well-kept secret for female jinchuuiki- When the mother went into the labour the seal holding the tailed beast weakened to provide energy for the child. This critical moment was one of the few times where the seal for jinchuuiki could naturally weaken and thus Kushina most vulnerable moment. In preparation for the birth it was decided Kushina was to give birth outside the village with 2 Anbu, the 3rd Hokage wife and Minato for protection along with a powerful barrier jutsu.

Kushina was going through the pain of childbirth while Minato was worried beyond worried about the pain Kushina was gong through. Only to be coolly brushed off the midwife who claimed that women were stronger then men and that Kushina would be fine.

After one final push Naruto was born with a first cry of breath. The midwife carried Naruto away to get him cleaned up while Minato sighed in relief and went back to Kushina.

 **(I am going to being paraphrasing some of the rest of the scenes as does take a lot to do word by word every scene)**

"Kushina I know you are exhausted but we need to reinforce the seal of the Kyubi now." Minato said worriedly looking at the visible sealing array on Kushina stomach.

Kushina panted and was about to reply until they heard Naruto's cries a thud of a body. They turned around to their worst nightmare: the midwife dead on the ground while baby Naruto was held in the arms of a masked man with a kunai pointed directly at his face.

"Yondaime Hokage. Step away from the jinchuuiki or this child will die within the first minute of his birth." The masked man said calmly but a notable threat in his voice. The kunai pointed at Naruto convinced his parents that the masked man was not bluffing. The masked man wore a black cloak and a spiral shared mask.

"Now let us calm down and talk this through." Minato said nervously trying to reason with him as he saw that Kushina seal was starting to come undone.

"Don't you care what happens to your brat? I am perfectly calm." The masked man claimed as tossed the bundle into the air and thrust his kunai at Naruto airborne form. Naruto crying in sheer terror as his body was tossed and his captor jumped trying to stab his body/

"Naruto!" Kushina screamed in pure terror while Minato quickly ran and jumped catching Naruto in mid air and away from the masked man.

"You are fast Yondaime. However what about this next one?" the masked man praised pointing at Naruto. Minato looked in terror as Naruto's blankets starting smoking due to explosion tags.

"Minato! Naruto!" Kushina screamed as there was sparkling sounds before Naruto and Minato disappeared in a yellow flash.

Minato had teleported them into a safe house within the forest of the Leaf and quickly ditched Naruto's baby blanket. He jumped away just as the explosion engulfed the small house. This left the crying Naruto naked but unharmed.

"Thank Goodness you are aright Naruto." Minato said in relief seeing his child alive but wincing as he saw a small piece of shrapnel from the exploded house in his leg. "He forced me to use the Flying Rajin Jutsu to separate Kushina and I meaning she was his target. I gotta hurry." Minato thought teleporting them both in puff of smoke to their home in the leaf.

"Naruto I will be back with your mother so just rest for abit longer ok?" Minato declared softly putting the quiet Naruto into a crib. He out on a new Hokage cloak before teleporting away once more to Kushina's location.

"Now that they are out of the way. Kyubi you are mine." The masked man claimed darkly grabbing Kushinas shoulder and teleporting along with her. The arrived in a ditch away from the leaf where seals quickly forced restrained the exhausted Kushina with her arms stretched out.

"Why are you doing this?" Kushina asked huffing in exhaustion glaring up at her captor.

"I need the Kyubi for my plans to destroy the leaf. Mianto can teleport quickly to any location marked by his jutsu sealing formula. As you know Minato incorporated his sealing formula for the Flying Rajin into your seal so he can get you quickly. However, he is far away now so it is just you and me. I have waited for this moment for ages and now arrive Kyubi!" The masked man yelled as Kushina screamed.

She was covered in the red tailed-beast version 1 cloak as her broken seal spread across her body. Quickly the cloak enveloped her body as the form of the Kyubi formed around her body. Within moments the red cloak grew bigger and bigger until it separated from Kushina and formed the complete Kyubi several feet from Kushina prone body.

The several hundred feet Fox Demon quickly looked around as it had freedom for the first time in decades until it heard a dark chuckle. It looked down to see the masked man with his lone right Sharingan. "this chakra!" It thought as its mind was quickly taken over by the Sharingan genjutsu powers.

"Now Kyubi let us go to the leaf." The masked man said as the Kyubi eyes showed their obedience through Sharingan in both eyes.

"Wait. Stop…." Kushina huffed as she slowly got up even more exhausted and glared defiantly at both the masked man and the tailed beast she once held.

"Oh? You Uzumaki sure have strong life forces. Normally once a jinchuuriki loses their tailed beast it is over right away but you seem to be still alive." The masked man praised with some respect. "I think it is most fitting for it to destroy its former prison." He claimed gesturing to the tailed beast behind him who used it giant fist to try to crush the defenceless woman. Before it could make contact Minato arrived in a flash and carried Kushina teleporting them several feet away to safety.

Kushina quickly told Minato about the masked man desire to destroy the leaf which Minato shushed her telling her to be there for their son before they teleported to Naruto's location.

"Hmm. He really is super fast. Oh well I got what I need." The masked man mused as he teleported to the Hokage Face Monument in the leaf. "Lets get this started." He said as he made the hand sign summoning the massive tailed beast in the middle of the leaf.

In Sheer moments of it appearing inside the leaf there was poor chaos as civilians and ninjas alike yelled and screamed in poor terror. The Kyubi quickly went on a rampage smashing buildings and people alike with his fists and tails before the ninja themselves could make any kind of battle formations.

Luckily the retired 3rd Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi quickly took control of the situation and ordered the evacuation of the leaf and counter attack of its ninjas. 'Minato where are you? How did this happen?' Sarutobi thought as the continuous counterattacks of the Leaf ninja had little to no effect on the Giant tailed beasts no matter how man attacks or the strength.

Minato had returned to the Hokage face Monument fittingly on his own curved head getting the Kyubi attention. "So you saw me huh?" He asked rhetorically as the Kyubi quickly gathered chakra for a tailed beast bomb. Just as quickly Minato flashed through hand signs finishing with placing his own personal Kunai in front of him.

The Tailed Beast Bomb quickly flew towards the mountain as Minato thought 'Flying Rajin guiding thunder!' as a barrier portal appeared in front of the mountain just as the tailed beast bomb was about to hit. The Tailed beast bomb was swallowed up and disappeared but in a moment the explosion was seen several miles away from the leaf. The explosion itself despite being teleported away was still bigger then the mountain itself and a good chunk of the leaf in size.

"Gotta be carefree where to redirect those blasts." Minato thought as the masked man appeared to rise behind him. Minato had sensed the masked man presence and tried to slash through the masked man face only to be shock as he appeared to pass through it completely. The masked man instead grabbed his arm and starting teleporting. Minato felt himself being pulled into the masked man dimension but quickly used to flying Rajin to teleport away before he could be absorbed.

The masked man praised "Once again he has earned his name 'Yellow flash of the leaf.' Oh well I will just have to absorb him quicker next time." He teleported to Minato location who was now in a meadow outside of the leaf.

Minato took the time to ask who the masked man was thinking that only the legendary Madara Uchiha could perform the feats shown this night. The masked man neither denied or confirmed these accusations but Minato decided to did not matter either way.

Minato asked Madara what his real goals were which he claimed that it was for peace but also war. Minato had enough chatting so he ran at Madara intending to stab him through only for once again to pass through. This time however the chains Madara wielded locked in on Minato as he slipped through intending to crush him. Minato teleported to a nearby kunai and started thinking.

"Regardless if he is Madara or not he is dangerous. His space time jutsu seems more advanced then mine or Lord Second without any kind of seals or hand signs needed. However, he must need to be tangible to attack or try to absorb me into his dimension. So my best shot is to attack him while tries to attack me. Besides to keep the Kyubi under control his summoning time is rather limited so he will try to finish this quickly." He thought as he picked up a kunai in his left hand.

Minato quickly threw the marked kunai at Madara's head as the ran at each other. As the kunai passed though Madara's head he summoned a Rasengan in his right hand aiming for the head while Madara hand reached for Minato shoulder. Just as the kunai passed completely through Madara hand was just slightly closer then the Rasengan. 'I win.' Madara thought victoriously.

However in the next instant Minato disappeared appearing behind Madara with his kunai in hand. 'Dammit he teleported to the Kunai!' Madara thought in anger and Minato flipped in mid air aiming the Rasengan for Madara's back.

"Flying Rajin Level 2." Minato said calmly as he slammed the Rasengan into the solid Madara causing an explosion and a shout of pain from his nemesis. As he leaned back after the jutsu finished its run he secretly placed a marking formula on the same location as the Rasengan. As the dust cleared Madara quickly jumped away to safety panting. The damage was shown as his left arm appeared to turn into goo and slid off making Madara with only one usable hand.

"I must admit you got me." Madara declared only to widened in surprise as he felt a kunai in his chest and Minato hand as well. He looked down and said bitterly "The Flying Rajin Jutsu! Of course he must have marked me somewhere."

Minato twisted his hand with a sealing formula appearing on Madara chest. "A contract Seal?! Are you separating me from the Kyubi?!" Madara asked in shock.

"The Kyubi is no longer yours." Minato said coldly. In the Village the Kyubi eyes lost their Sharingan design signifying it regained its mind. However even without being under control it continued its rampage against the village who sealed it away for decades.

Madara congratulated Minato on his power declaring he truly did deserve his title as 4th Hokage but warned that he would be back to end the world later. Minato took this warning seriously and quickly flashed back to the village.

Due to the efforts of the 3rd and the ninjas they evacuated the rest of the village and managed to keep the Kyubi at bay however the Kyubi started charging another tailed beast bomb intending to destroy the leaf once and for all. Minato arrived in mid air summoning Gamabunta the boss toad on top of the Kyubi head. Despite his much smaller size relative to the Kyubi this was enough to interrupt the charging process and allow Minato to gather enough chakra to teleport himself the Kyubi outside the village to a distant forest.

As soon as it was teleported away the tailed beast bomb detonated harmlessly inside the forest as Mianto flashed back to Naruto and Kushina position. Kushina was shushing and rocking a sleeping a baby Naruto with a gentle smile on her face. She was shocked when Minato teleported her and the baby along with him to the Kyubi position. However she quickly summoned her chakra chains along with a barrier to prevent the Kyubi from escaping.

Kushina knew she would unlikely live pass this day so she looked at Minato and baby Naruto with love and declared her intention to seal away the Kyubi back inside herself as she died. This would cause the Kyubi to die for a few years and let Minato raise Naruto.

Minato looked down and stated sadly that there was another way to stop the Kyubi with Kushina eyes widening in realization. He quickly went through the hand signs for the reaper death Seal jutsu with Kushina yelling at him. She asked why she had to use this jutsu which would cost him his soul and life when she could simply die for both of them.

Minato declared that it would impossible to seal all of the Kyubi with this jutsu so he was going to seal only the Yin or shadow half away while the Yang half or light side would be put into Naruto. He stated that the tailed beasts kept the balance of power and even if the Kyubi died it would resurrect itself without a jinchuuiki later on. He also said "Look it wont be much but I want you to have some time with him so I will seal some of both chakra inside of him for the future."

Minato mentioned the prophecy told to him about Jiraiya about there would be a man trying to destroy the world and a saviour born to stop him. He be lived Madara would be the destroyer while their child Naruto would be saviour.

He used the reaper death seal power and sealed away the Yin half of the Kyubi leaving the Yang half intact. Minato panted feeling how heavy the chakra was as the seal put the target into the castor body as the 3rd Hokage looked helplessly outside the barrier unable to help.

Yang Kyubi growled inside Kushina chains as it shrunk down to ¼ of its true size but still massive where its eyeball or its claw was still bigger then humans. Minato started the preparations for the sealing of Yang half of Kyubi inside Naruto.

Kushina quickly disagreed asking with desperation why Minato had to die, why Naruto had to be sacrificed for his village knowing what kind of life jinchuuriki lived through all so she could have a few minutes with him in the future. She also shouted she would rather Minato live with Naruto and protect him.

Minato declared "You Kushina had your home lost so you should know what kind of life people can have without a village. To forsake one's village is the same as forsaking one's child, and We are shinobi."

Kushina still glared at him so he added "Besides even if I lived I would be no match for you. There are certain things only his mother can tell him things I simple cant. I am not just doing this for the leaf I am doing this for Naruto! I am willing to die for him. That is my duty as his father." Seeing the conviction in his eyes Kushina finally relented mentioning it was the first argument he ever won against her.

He quickly summoned a ritual alter to out Naruto's small form into in preparation for the 8 signed Sealed jutsu which he noted would allow Naruto the Kyubi power in the future against the masked man.

Kushina quickly coughed up blood making Minato rush towards her. The Kyubi recognizing the sealing alter and feeling the chains slacking decided it had to kill the baby so it would not be sealed again.

In the agonizing moment both parents thought "The baby!" seeing the Kyubi raise it right hand and plunge his right claw intending to end the life of the defenceless infant. There was a moment of silence as a peck of blood hit baby Naruto's face where it splashed from Minato and Kushina's bodies. They had used their own bodies as human shield managing to just barely stop the Kyubi claw from piecing their child.

Minato told Kushina his time was almost up and that they would have to say their final words to Naruto know as the chakra inside of him would not be able to talk to him for a long time. The 3rd Hoakge watched all of this with awe outside the barrier seeing Minato make his own son the new jinchuuiki and seeing the parents give up their own lives to protect Naruto's.

Kushina took a deep breathe as Minato smiled softly giving her final advice to her baby with pure love and tears running down her eyes.

"Naruto..  
Don't be picky.. Eat lots and grow strong..  
Make sure that you bathe every day and stay warm..  
Also.. Don't stay up late.. You need lots of sleep..  
And make friends.. You don't need a lot of friends..  
Just a few.. Ones you can really, really trust..  
I wasn't very good at it, but keep up with your studies and practice your ninjutsu hard..  
Remember that everyone has strengths and weaknesses..  
So don't get too depressed if you can't do something well..  
Respect your teachers and upperclassmen at the Academy..  
Oh, and this is important.. It's about the Three Prohibitions for a shinobi..  
Be extra careful about lending and borrowing money..  
Put your mission wages into your savings account..  
No alcohol until you're twenty.. Too much can ruin your health, so drink in moderation..  
Another Prohibition is women..  
I'm a woman, so I don't know too much about this but..  
All you need to remember is that this world is made up of men and women..  
So it's only natural to take an interest in girls..  
But just don't get hooked on bad women.. Find someone just like me..  
Speaking of the Three Prohibitions, be wary of Jiraiya Sensei, you know..  
Naruto, from now on, you're going to face lots of pain and hardship..  
Be true to yourself.. Have a dream and have the confidence to make that dream come true..  
There's so much.. Oh, so much more that I want to pass on to you.. I wish I could stay with you longer..  
I love you" Kushina cried out knowing her only regret was not being able to protect her baby and be with him forever.

"Sorry Minato I used up your time." Kushina apologized as she was still crying.

Minato just smiled and shook his head. "That's ok. Naruto my advice to you as your father is… I guess you motor mouthed mother said it all. 8 signed Sealed." Minato said as he closed his eyes forever.

 **AN2:**

 **I used: fan pop . com for Kushina's last words as typing them out was pretty hard. I know rushed but I wanted the chapter out for Naruto's birthday! (it was still the 10** **th** **my time when I uploaded it)**

 **Hope you liked it! The Reading The Fox Scroll hit a small break.**

 **I know the exact conversations are a little messed up but I finished this before midnight so give me a break ok?**


End file.
